Trip of a Lifetime
by hpeek04
Summary: Jane has surprised Maura, accompanying her to Paris. Will either be willing to admit their feelings? And if so, what will happen? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles...the characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, & Jan Nash. If I owned them, Rizzles would have been a definite!**

 **I came up with this idea as I watched the series finale. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but thought I would try my hand at a multi-chapter fic. This is not Beta'd. And the first chapter is rather short...mainly as a beginning to set up for their trip.**

As Maura retreated from her room to change for the night, she was still in a state of shock at how her day had turned out. She had begun her day so upset and sad to say goodbye to not only her best friend, but her family as well. Even though they were not blood related, she truly felt as if Jane's family and her colleagues had become the makeshift family she always wished for as a child. Now, she could hardly believe that not only had her best friend gotten a ticket to Paris, but that she was seriously going to be accompanying her and spending a whole month with her. And while Maura was ecstatic, she was also a bit nervous.

In her goodbye video, she had all but outright admitted her feelings for her brunette friend. In true Jane fashion though, the admission had either gone unnoticed, or had yet to be commented on. Maura had assumed it was the former idea, since Jane had acted no differently towards her. She knew had Jane figured anything out, she would have run in the opposite direction instead of coming over afterwards and surprising her. Now, as she rejoined her friend in bed, thoughts and fears consumed her mind.

 _How am I going to handle this trip? And how will I say goodbye once again? Is there even any point in me admitting that I'm truly in love with Jane and losing her as a friend? I'm basically losing her anyway, to the FBI. But do I want to lose her completely? Is there even a slight chance she could share the same feelings? Who am I kidding, Jane is straight. She would never have feelings, especially for someone like me._

Maura was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the brunette staring at her, or her multiple attempts to get the blonde's attention. She was finally pulled from her thoughts with a few snaps in front of her face.

"Hey. Where did you go just then? You looked like you were a million miles away instead of here with me, getting ready to celebrate our vacation."

"I'm sorry, Jane. Really, I am excited about our trip. I think it's been a very emotional day and I'm just exhausted from it all. After a good night's sleep, I will be back to normal, just in time for our flight. You know, with you to keep me company, this flight will breeze by tomorrow. I can fill you in on several points of interest that we should visit while you're in Paris with me, and tell you several fun facts that I'm sure you are unaware of."

"Gee, that all sounds like so much fun." Jane said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "And I was planning on sleeping through the entire flight."

Maura rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment. Knowing her best friend, she figured Jane would try and sleep as much as possible, especially since flying was not her favorite means of travel. She was glad she had pre-packed several medical journals to keep her company.

 _Several hours later_

Jane awoke suddenly to the shrill sound of the alarm clock going off. It took her a few minutes to gather her bearings and remember where she was, and what today was. She looked over at her friend, who was already up and moving about, preparing for the taxi that would be arriving shortly.

The brunette was starting to get extreme nerves for the upcoming flight and trip, but it was coming from more than just the flight. Over the course of seven years, Jane had of course realized her attraction and feelings for the gorgeous blonde. But she had been too cowardly to act upon her feelings, for fear of rejection. After seeing the goodbye videos last night, however, the detective knew she had made the right decision in booking her flight to come along to Paris. Once she heard Maura's confession, she knew there would be no time like now to admit her feelings. Now if she could just figure out when would be a good time to do it.

 _If things go as I plan, I cannot admit anything to Maura on the plane. Heaven forbid, the last thing we need is to be arrested before we even make it to Paris for public indecency. I can't wait too long though, or our time will be wasted, just as it has been these past seven years. If only I hadn't been a coward, we could be a couple already and planning our move to D.C. Maybe Maura will want to move with me to D.C. Whoa...slow down Jane. One step at a time...let's see first how she responds to me, and how things go in Paris._

"JANE" the blonde yelled out from downstairs, startling the brunette from her thoughts and worries.

"What Maur? Sheesh, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Jane, now you know that is physically impossible." Maura chastised as she walked into the room. "And if you don't hurry up, we're going to miss our taxi! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because. It takes me all of five minutes to get dressed, especially since all I will be wearing is a T-shirt and sweats. Unlike you, Miss Fashionista, I dress for comfort when traveling."

Maura shook her head, laughing to herself, as she headed back downstairs to wait. "Five minutes Jane! Or I'm leaving without you!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh as she shrugged out of her pajamas and into her sweats. She put her nerves aside for later and hurried downstairs, making a big flourish as she announced she made it in under her time limit. The blonde couldn't contain a giggle as her best friend shimmied past her to load up the taxi with their luggage.

"Jesus, Maura! How many months are you planning on staying?! From the looks of these bags, you're taking everything you own and then some!"

"Jane! I have to accessorize! Plus I must have all of my favorite dresses and shoes! Not to mention, one of those bags is empty, for all of the shopping I plan on doing in between sight-seeing with you and working on my novel."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. Of course Maura would plan to pack for extras that she would be bringing home. And knowing the blonde as well as she does, she has no doubt that extra luggage will more than likely be purchased while in France as well.

Once the taxi was loaded up, the women quickly got in the backseat, glancing back one last time at Maura's home. Jane sadly turned away, knowing she would not be returning. Maura sensed Jane's sadness and reached over to lightly caress her friend's arm.

"Hey, are you okay over there?"

Jane smiled, nodding lightly. "I'm fine. I'm just a little sad to say goodbye to your house. We have a lot of great memories there, don't we?"

Maura nodded, reminiscing herself. "We do indeed. But it's not a forever goodbye, Jane. And even if I wind up selling the house and moving, we'll still have those memories. Here." the blonde finished, placing the brunette's hand over her heart. She hoped and prayed Jane couldn't feel the way her heart raced at having her friend this close.

Jane gulped silently, watching her hand covering her best friend's heart. She felt the quickening heartbeat beneath her fingers and quickly squeezed Maura's hand before pulling away. She had to keep some distance between them, for the meantime anyway if they were to survive the upcoming flight.

 _This woman will be the death of me yet._ Jane thought to herself as the taxi pulled up to the airport.


	2. The Arrival

**As stated before, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, TNT, & Janet Tamaro. If I did own them, they would have been together in Season 1.**

 **Thank you all for the amazing feedback, follows, and favorites! Here is Chapter 2, briefly covering the flight and into their first day in Paris.**

The flight from Boston to Paris was rather uneventful for Jane and Maura. As planned, Jane had taken a Dramamine to prevent any unexpected motion sickness and as a result, slept for most of the flight. Maura managed to keep herself entertained with a little shopping on her iPad, reading her medical journals, and even taking a quick nap half way into the flight. Jane only woke long enough to eat the lunch that was brought around, and to glare at the flight attendant who seemed to be extra attentive towards her blonde friend. Jane usually wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to Maura, anyone showing her affection and attention sent the brunette's blood into a boil. She quickly recovered however when Maura completely ignored the attention and instead turned her focus on Jane. She even reached over and held Jane's hand, making sure she was okay during a small area of turbulence. The small gesture was enough to settle the former detective down and allow her to fall back asleep.

Once the plane had landed and the ladies had retrieved their luggage, Maura grasped Jane's hand, not wanting to lose the brunette in the crowds, and quickly made their way towards the exit and their waiting driver. The blonde usually made arrangements to have a rental car on hand when traveling. However this time she opted to only use a driver when going to and from the airport. Otherwise she would be walking or using the Metro for means of getting around the city. She had also read up on the boat rides and thought that could be something for her and Jane to check out during one of their days of exploring the city. Especially since the boat would take them to some of the major sights that they were wanting to see together.

Housing was something that had been arranged in the week prior to Maura leaving for Paris. She hadn't been expecting company, so she had rented out a one bedroom condo with a king-sized bed. She was a bit nervous about telling Jane that they would be sharing a bed for the next month, and also nervous herself to be that close to her friend without being able to actually be with her. While Maura knows she has amazing self-control, she fears that a month may be too much and cause her control to waiver. While in the car, she finally broached the subject of sleeping arrangements, and much to her delight, Jane seemed perfectly fine.

Once they arrived at the condo and Maura paid the driver, the two rushed inside, with Jane helping the petite blonde with most of her luggage. The two women stared in awe at the immaculate furnishings, especially the plush sofa and big screen TV in the living room area. The kitchen was much smaller than Maura was used to, but would be satisfactory for the small meals that would be cooked there. The fridge had been fully stocked with everything the blonde had requested, including several types of wine and beer for the two to enjoy.

"Maura, this place is amazing! Are you sure you're going to return to Boston after your time here? I'm going to hate leaving and I'm only here for a month!"

Maura laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "You forget Jane, I moved around a lot as a child. I will be perfectly fine to leave, even though the place is gorgeous. No place has ever felt like home other than Boston."

 _I don't expect it will feel like home anymore without you there with me._ The blonde thought quickly to herself before walking down the hallway to check out the bedroom and bathroom.

Jane could tell something was bothering her friend, especially the way she quickly walked away. She decided to let it go for now and work on settling in for the evening. Even after a long sleep, Jane was feeling the effects of jet-lag and wanted nothing more than to relax and rest up for a full day of sight-seeing. Dragging the rest of the luggage from the front, Jane quickly followed Maura down the hallway and gasped when she saw the massive bed, with more than enough room for two.

 _Damn, that bed is big. Too bad, I was hoping to be stuck in a small bed where we would be forced to cuddle. Maybe I can still cuddle up to her, once she's asleep. At least if she wakes up before me, I can blame it on sleep and not knowing what I was doing in my sleep._ Jane thought with a big smile on her face.

Maura had already pushed her luggage to the side and was lying sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

"Jane, you've got to come join me! This bed is amazing! It's so comfortable, maybe even more than my own!"

"Maura, that's impossible." Jane said as she slowly approached the bed. She was proven wrong seconds later as she lay down beside her friend and moaned immediately.

"Oh God, this is like lying on a cloud! What kind of mattress is this? I'm gonna need one sent to Quantico or D.C.!"

Maura had to stifle a gasp when she heard Jane moan. She decided in that very moment that hearing Jane moan was the single sexiest sound she had heard in her life, and she was determined to make it happen again at some point. The only problem was getting over her fear and finally admitting her feelings.

Jane had been studying Maura for some time, watching several emotions play over the smaller woman's face. She found herself getting lost in her friend's beauty and could not bring herself to take her eyes off of her. She knew without a doubt that she was meant to be here with this woman, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hide her desires or feelings.

Maura eventually came out of her daydream and glanced over at the brunette, only to find dark brown eyes focused solely on her. Hazel eyes met brown ones as Jane realized she had been caught staring. She searched those brown eyes, at first concerned at what was going on in Jane's head. Concern turned to pure shock when she realized she saw love in those eyes, the same love she felt burning deep in her heart and all the way down to her core.

"Maura…" Jane whispered as she felt herself being drawn in towards her friend. "Tell me to stop. Tell me you don't feel the same."

"I can't, Jane. I can't tell you to stop when all I want you to do is move forward. I also cannot tell you I don't feel the same. Not when I see the love in your eyes. I recognize that love anywhere, because it's the same love I feel right here." She said, pointing to her heart.

Jane shook her head at first; trying to grasp the speech Maura had just given her. Her heart soared and felt as if it would burst from her chest as the realization hit. She smiled a huge dimpled smile as she closed the distance, gently threading her fingers through honey blonde curls as their lips finally met for their first kiss.

Words could not describe how Maura felt as Jane's lips touched hers for the first time. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she slowly began to move her lips against Jane's. Moans were heard from both women as tongues met for the first time, and again as their bodies moved closer, desperately seeking out as much contact as possible. When they finally had to part for air, the friends rested their foreheads against each other, smiling and gently caressing each other's faces.

"Is this a dream?" Maura whispered, not wanting to break out of the moment.

"If it is, I never want to wake up." Jane whispered back, leaning in to gently kiss Maura's nose.

"Come on, let's get out of these yucky travel clothes, get into our pajamas, and get back in this bed. We have a lot of talking to do, and a whole lot of kissing to make up for." Jane said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, Rizzoli & Isles does not belong to me. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. **

**Thank you ALL so much for the mostly positive reviews and feedback! You all are what feeds my muse and keeps me inspired!**

 **I'm dedicating this chapter to a good friend of mine on Twitter, who talked me through some writing anxiety and kept me motivated. You know who you are, and I hope this makes you feel better ;)**

Once Jane and Maura had changed into their pajamas and gotten more comfortable, they returned to the bed. Jane, of course, made it into bed first, as Maura had to make sure to continue her bedtime ritual of moisturizing and removing her makeup. Once she returned to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw the raven-haired beauty waiting on her, patting the spot beside her with a smile. The honey blonde quickly scooted in under the covers, taking Jane's hand in hers as she snuggled closer.

"Now, I believe we have some talking to do." Jane said with a smile, leaning in to lightly kiss Maura on the cheek where her dimple had appeared. She debated sticking her tongue gently into the dimple, but decided quickly she should save that for another time.

Maura sighed happily, leaning into the kiss. "I suppose you're right, and I think this talk is long overdue. I'm not sure about you, Jane, but I have felt something between us for many years now. I was always too scared to act upon my feelings, mainly because I treasure your friendship and company much more. If I couldn't have you as my lover and my girlfriend, I was more than happy to have you as the best friend, the sleepover buddy, and the confidant."

"How long had you felt this way, Maura?" Jane asked, shifting so she was now facing her friend, and grasping both of the blonde's hands in the process.

Maura also shifted to make herself more comfortable and focused on grazing her thumbs over the top of Jane's scars. It took her a few moments before she finally looked up into soft brown eyes and whispered, "Seven years, Jane. I've felt this way for the past seven years. Ever since you showed up to my house after Hoyt, and we had our first 'sleepover'. That was when I first knew I was attracted to you, and as the years past, I fell deeper in love."

"Oh, baby! Why didn't you ever say anything? Maura, I've had these feelings for just as long. The question I asked you that night, when I asked you was this your way of saying you were attracted to me, that was the first clue. I truly thought you weren't interested, which is why I didn't really mention anything again. Other than when Giovanni came into the picture of course."

"And do you remember that conversation, Jane? I glanced away when I told you no. And I technically didn't lie that day, because I wanted more than to just sleep with you. I wanted to be with you, both in the bedroom and otherwise. I wanted to be the one there when you woke up in the morning. The one there when you fell asleep at night and had trouble with your nightmares. The one who cooked dinner for you, and made sure you were eating properly and not just living off of caffeine and vending machine snacks. Jane, I wanted all of that and so much more."

"You could have had it all this time, Maur." Jane whispered, reaching in to caress Maura's cheeks. "How could we have both been so blind?" Jane asked, staring deeply into hazel eyes.

"I don't think we were truly blind, Jane. For me, I chalk it up to my social awkwardness and being unable to read common social ques. For you, I think it was mainly that you were unsure if I was truly flirting, or just being overly nice. You also assumed I was straight, even though I have mentioned several times that sexuality for me is fluid, as is for most women."

Jane nodded her head in agreeance. She still couldn't believe it took them coming to Paris to finally open up about their feelings, when they could have been together all along.

"I do have one more question." Jane said quietly. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, that will be up to you, my dear." Maura said, looking back down to their joined hands. "We can label ourselves as girlfriends, lovers, or whatever you please. Or, we can avoid labels for the time being and just see where this next month takes us. At the end of the month, we can go from there."

"But at the end of the month, I leave for Quantico. What is going to happen to us then?" Jane asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Like I said, we can see how this all works out for us. As the month ends, we can figure out things from there. I am under no obligation at all to stay in Paris for any length of time. And, I am still undecided if, when I do leave, that I will be returning to Boston, or looking for a new place of residence." Maura said with a slight wink.

"So, wait! You might be willing to move? Like, to D.C. or Virginia?" Jane asked, surprised that this was the first she was hearing of Maura thinking of moving.

"Well, I was considering it, yes. I can't see myself returning to Boston without you. I couldn't to begin with. When I showed you the apartments I had found in the D.C. and Quantico areas, I had already been searching for one for myself. How could I continue to live in Boston without my best friend? And now, knowing that we both have feelings for each other, I would be insane to return when I could easily move and explore what we have between us."

Jane smiled a huge dimpled smile before pulling Maura forward, into a giant embrace. "I can't believe we made those goodbye videos when you've been planning this all along." The brunette said, nuzzling her head into the crook of Maura's neck.

"I couldn't spoil the surprise! Just in case something came up and I wouldn't be able to make it within a certain amount of time." Maura said, stroking Jane's hair lightly while she held onto the other woman tightly.

"So we'll spend this month sight-seeing, exploring our feelings deeper, and finding us both an apartment? Or shall we try and find a place together?" Jane asked, pulling away so she could gauge the look on Maura's face as the blonde registered what was being asked.

"You mean you would want me to live with you?" Maura asked, a hint of a smile forming.

"Depending on how this month goes, Maur, I'm not sure I could go back to living without you. This month is going to spoil me, and give me a glimpse into what our future will hopefully be like. Waking up together every morning is going to be the highlight of my day from now on, especially if I get to see those beautiful eyes staring at me like they are now." Jane whispered, leaning in to gently kiss the blonde's lips.

"Mmmmm," Maura moaned lightly into Jane's mouth. She pulled away for a moment to glance into deep brown eyes. "Didn't you mention we had a lot of kissing to make up for?" She said, her hazel eyes dilating.

"Hmm, I do recall mentioning something like that. Did you have something in mind, Dr. Isles?" Jane asked playfully as she toyed with a blonde curl.

"How about a little making out before bed? And maybe, just maybe, we could explore a little more?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"You never have to ask, my love. This is yours now. I am yours. You can explore as much as you feel comfortable with. And as long as you're okay with it, I would like to do a little exploration as well." Jane said with a wink, before waggling her eyebrows.

Maura burst into a giggle and lightly smacked Jane's shoulder. "You can be so silly at times, Jane, which is one of the reasons I find myself falling for you." The blonde said seriously, running the back of her hand down the brunette's cheek.

"I find myself falling for you too, Maur. And I think I've fallen hard." Jane admitted, leaning into Maura's caress.

 **So, I want to hear some opinions. I know where I'm going with this story, but I want to know what YOU ALL want to read! Would you all like a play-by-play of their month in Paris…sight-seeing, etc? Or just like a weekly summary leading up to their possible move together? Any suggestions are more than welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As stated before, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. **

**Thank you all again for the amazing feedback! Most of you seem to want a day-by-day of their month away, so your wish is my command!**

Maura was the first to awake, as usual, and quickly realized she was entrapped in a pair of strong arms. She smiled as those arms tightened around her as she attempted to roll over. The smile quickly turned into a laugh as she heard Jane grumbling in her sleep.

"Five more minutes, Maur." Jane murmured, burying her head into soft blonde curls.

"Jane! It's our first full day in Paris! You can't seriously tell me you'd rather spend the day in bed instead of seeing the sights and eating the delicious food."

Jane pulled back for a moment, opening one eye to glare at Maura before pulling her back into a tight embrace.

"If I could spend the entire day, with you laying here in my arms, I couldn't imagine anything better. I've waited too long for this opportunity and now I want to treasure every minute of it." The brunette whispered softly.

Maura quickly turned so that she was facing the detective, tears welling up in her eyes. She reached over to gently caress Jane's face, before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I promise that there will be plenty of opportunity for cuddling, kissing, and more. And no one here knows us, so affection in public will be fine as well, if you're comfortable with public affection that is."

Jane seemed to take in the blonde's words before responding. "I honestly am not sure. You know how I feel about showing affection, especially when in a public place. But with you, things just feel different." 

Maura smiled, taking Jane's hands in hers and lacing their fingers together before bringing them to her mouth for a kiss. "Then we'll take things day by day. If you want to show affection, then I'm more than open to it. If not, then I will refrain and wait until we are back here, in the privacy of our own apartment."

Jane sighed happily, trying to figure out in her head what she had done to deserve such an amazing woman as the one lying next to her. She finally rolled over, allowing Maura to extract herself and get out of bed.

After both women had showered and dressed for the day, Maura brought out her laptop to show Jane some options for sight-seeing for the day, and food options. She knew she would have to ease the brunette into French food, and thought about starting her out with simpler cuisine, such as crepes. She had found a lovely café, City Crepes Café, which had been mentioned online and in brochures, and was highly recommended, especially for their variety of crepes. She brought up the TripAdvisor page and had to suppress a laugh as Jane practically drooled over the photos of crepes. With breakfast being decided on, the two quickly packed a small backpack for their day's adventure and set off.

At the café, Jane was quick to choose a sweeter crepe, choosing the salted caramel and adding an egg on the side once she caught Maura glaring at her. Maura decided to go with the savory ham and egg crepe, knowing she could easily persuade Jane to give her a bite or two of the caramel one. While waiting on their food, both women sipped on their coffee while exchanging sweet smiles and light touches of the hands. Sight-seeing and must-see tourist stops were discussed as well, with Jane mentioning that they had to visit Disneyland Paris while she was there, since they had never visited a Disney park together as she had wanted to on her bucket list. Maura agreed quickly, before mentioning that they needed at least two trips to the Eiffel Tower, once during the day and again at night, in order to fully appreciate the beauty of the structure. Jane readily agreed, knowing that the Eiffel Tower at night would be an amazing romantic date for the two of them.

Once the two had eaten and paid, Maura insisting breakfast was her treat since she wound up eating half of Jane's crepe, they set off to find adventure. The blonde insisted that they needed to go on the Seine River cruise, where they could easily get off and re-board at most of the major attractions. Jane hesitated before agreeing, admitting that she was a bit nervous about riding on the waterways. Once aboard, they quickly decided to visit the Notre Dame Cathedral for Jane, followed by the Louvre Museum at Maura's request.

The couple arrived at the Notre Dame just in time for 9:00am Mass service. Jane tried to back out of going inside, but Maura insisted they go. Once Mass was over, the two wandered around inside of the gift shop to find Angela a gift. Jane found a beautiful rosary that she knew her mother would love, and Maura found a crystal cross as well to go with it. They quickly paid for their items and headed out for the cruise. Once aboard, Jane slowly wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders, easing into small displays of affection. Maura caught her eye and flashed her a dazzling smile, the one Jane swore was just for her. The blonde then leaned over, nestling her head onto the brunette's shoulder, and sighed happily.

Once the taxi came to a stop at the Louvre, Jane quickly stood and reached for the blonde's hand, ready to help her off the boat and back onto the streets of Paris. Surprisingly to Maura, Jane never let go of her hand, even once they were headed towards the museum. The brunette, in fact, laced their fingers together and grasped her hand tighter. She tried to look nonchalant about her sudden affection, but Maura could see the nervousness etched all over the brunette's face.

"Relax." Maura whispered, pulling Jane closer to her. "No one is looking at us, and no one is judging you."

Jane relaxed a little and smiled down at her love. She gently squeezed Maura's hand again before bringing it up to her lips for a gentle kiss.

Since Jane had never been to Paris, and Maura hadn't visited in several years, they opted to do a guided tour of the museum. Maura felt like Jane would enjoy it more, especially since the tour only lasted an hour and a half. If the blonde led them around, it could take several hours, especially when she became passionate about a particular exhibit. Jane was amazed to find out the Louvre had once been a fortress that was transformed into a royal palace. While she could see the museum as a palace, she had trouble fathoming this gorgeous place being a fortress at one point in time. Maura found her biting her tongue several times in order to keep her Google-mouth from spilling more details about art pieces and the history of the Louvre. She knew she could save that for another visit, if Jane wanted to come back and do a self-guided tour.

Once the museum tour had ended, the two decided to head back to the apartment for an evening in, which included making dinner together and watching a movie on Netflix. Jane even surprised Maura, once dinner was done and the dishes had been cleaned up, and suggested they take a bubble bath together before settling in for a movie. Maura was taken aback, especially knowing Jane could be rather prudish at times when it came to nudity.

"Maura, don't act so surprised! I mean, I've seen you naked several times. And, I mean, if we want to take this to another level one day, you'll have to see me naked as well. I thought maybe we could go ahead and get that step out of the way." Jane said with a bright blush covering her face.

Maura pulled Jane to her, bringing her into a deep, passionate kiss. Before things could get heated between them, the blonde pulled away, announcing she would start the bath and use the lavender bubble bath she had specially brought along for the trip. While she could hardly wait to make love to Jane, she knew the brunette was not quite ready for that next step, especially when they haven't even established what they were exactly. Maura knew without a doubt that she wanted to spend her life with Jane, but she knew that admitting that aloud would possibly scare her friend. So she decided to let Jane lead at her own pace, seeing as she could wait forever as long as Jane was the one by her side.

Once the bath water was ready, Maura called out for Jane, slipping out of her clothes as the brunette walked in the room. Jane couldn't help but stop and stare at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, fumbling a little as she watched Maura lower herself into the bubbles. She finally got the last button open and quickly shed her shirt, tank top, and bra, before shimmying out of her pants, socks, and finally panties. She slid in behind Maura, settling herself against the tub while pulling Maura back to lie between her legs. They both sighed immediately at the intimate contact, Jane's arms coming to wrap around Maura's mid-section. The blonde rested her head on Jane's shoulder, while the brunette traced gentle patterns up around Maura's navel, brushing along her ribcage and going down towards the top of a hipbone. In turn, Maura ran her fingers lightly up and down Jane's forearms, smiling at the goosebumps that were forming under her caresses. She debated grabbing Jane's hands and moving them up to cup her breasts, but was sure that would be too much for the brunette to take in all in one day, especially after Jane was the one to request the bath. Unable to resist the brunette's lips, however, she quickly lifted her head up and was met with a kiss that was sweet, yet sensual. They both sighed happily as the kiss ended, and the two returned to their prior position. In all of her past relationships, the blonde had never felt feelings as strong, or felt as loved, as she did in this very moment. As for Jane, she had never felt as complete as she did right then and there, even without having sex yet. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, Maura was going to be her person, her one and only; if she could just figure out how to put her feelings into words.

 **Don't hate me….sexy times will be coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As stated before, I own nothing other than the story. The characters are sadly not mine.**

 **I decided to jump ahead a few days, and I promise nothing was missed other than Maura working on her novel a little and Jane binge-watching shows on Netflix.**

 **As for the places they visit, transportation, etc.…I am solely relying on Google, TripAdvisor, and other websites for my info. I have NEVER been outside of the US and honestly have no clue about anything other than what I'm reading on websites. Any inaccuracies, I apologize for.**

Several days had passed since the relaxing bubble bath, and Jane and Maura had continued to grow closer. They both agreed to take a few days off from sight-seeing so that Maura could write down some ideas she had with her novel. Jane feared she would be bored, even though she knew she could go exploring on her own. Instead, she opted to catch up on her favorite series on Netflix and check in on sports scores through the ESPN app Maura had downloaded on her iPad, just for her. After two days of being in the apartment, even Maura had become a little stir-crazy and was ready to continue their adventure. She knew Jane had wanted to check out Disneyland Paris and thought, with the weather forecast for the day being sunny and warm, that today would be an excellent day to explore the park. While Jane still slept, Maura took advantage of the moment to look over the itinerary she had managed to book and plan while her girlfriend had been distracted with the re-caps on ESPN. She had already purchased their tickets, arranged for transportation to and from the park via the Disneyland Paris Express, and even made dining reservations for dinner at Walt's restaurant, knowing it would be a wonderful surprise for a nice first date.

Once everything had been reconfirmed, Maura quickly got out of bed to shower and dress before waking up her sleeping girlfriend. She threw on a pair of casual jeans that Jane had talked her into buying on a random shopping spree along with one of Jane's Boston Homicide t-shirts. She threw her hair into a ponytail and made her way back over to the bed, excited to surprise her love with the full day ahead of them. She placed feather-light kisses along Jane's jawline until she eventually made her way to the brunette's lips. Jane had awoken with the first few kisses, but feigned sleep to see just how far her girlfriend would go. She caved once she felt soft lips against hers and slowly moved her mouth, thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

"Mmmm, good morning Maur." Jane smiled sleepily. "I could get used to waking up like this every day." She said with a cheeky grin.

Maura sighed happily, nodding in agreement. "I have a surprise for you today. Get up and grab a shower, and dress comfortably. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with breakfast." The blonde said with a dimpled smile as she left the room. She knew if she stayed behind, Jane would question her until she gave in and spoiled the surprise.

Jane looked at her love curiously, especially seeing how she was dressed. She shrugged and hurried to shower, figuring she would be able to find out more about the surprise over breakfast. She also chose to wear a pair of her favorite jeans, a plain burgundy t-shirt, and also threw her hair into a loose ponytail. She hurried into the kitchen, laughing as Maura had placed a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of her.

"Wait, so we're dressing in my kind of clothes and eating my favorite cereal? What's next babe, are you going to kill me?" Jane asked, laughing as she took a big bite, moaning softly. It had been months since she had allowed herself the pleasure of eating Lucky Charms, mainly because of Maura's insistence that they were not good for her. She always secretly listened to the ME's advice and instructions, even if she pretended to scoff at them and ignore them.

"Jane, I would hardly try to kill you." Maura said, looking a bit shocked. "I thought today would be a perfect day to explore, and what better place to go exploring than here." She said as she slid a brochure across the table, watching Jane's face closely.

The brunette looked up at Maura in a bit of shock as she saw Disneyland Paris written across the top. "Maur, are you serious right now? We're actually doing something from my bucket list? Well, kind of anyway."

"I'm serious, Jane." Maura said laughing. "And we're due to be at the meeting place in half an hour. Eat up; you're going to need your energy at the park! I've planned and mapped out our whole day!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maura, I love that you did this, and it's probably one of the best surprises ever. But you can't map out a day at Disney! You'll see when we get there, the best way to conquer any theme park is just to go and be. No plans, no maps, just exploring." Jane explained, taking Maura's hand in hers.

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this one Detective." The blonde said with a wink. "I am insisting that we keep my dinner plans though. That shall remain a surprise though. Lunch will be your choice since I chose dinner."

"Deal. Come on babe, let's go ride some rides!"

The ride to the park seemed to pass by quickly for both women, as they spent their time in each other's arms, watching the sights of France pass by. Jane, becoming more comfortable with affection, even snuck a few kisses in, much to Maura's delight. The blonde never dreamed Jane could be so loving, so attentive, and so affectionate, especially as much as she loathed affection from her own family. She quickly found that even though the two had been best friends for seven years, she still learned something new about Jane daily. For instance, the brunette was even more protective now than before. Her hand never left the small of Maura's back, unless it was to take her arm to guide her out of harm's way. She also learned that Jane loved holding hands, and often found that in her sleep, Jane's hand would find hers as they would cuddle and spoon.

As they arrived finally at the park, Maura brought up the e-tickets on her phone and showed them at the gate, quickly passing through together and walking into what felt like a land of magic to them both. Jane knew Maura had never experienced a theme park before and was determined to make this day a wonderful one for the both of them. Since Maura had no idea which rides were the best, Jane quickly gave her a rundown of what to expect on various things as they passed by. She explained the teacups were spinning rides, which you could also make go faster as you liked, and pointed out the dark rides that were meant to be a little scary, yet fun. The brunette suggested they test the waters on some of the easier rides, easing Maura into it, before later tackling the bigger, faster rides. As they made their way around the park, Jane spotted the Phantom Manor and quickly chose it as their first ride of the day. Maura grasped Jane's hand nervously, not really knowing what to expect. She quickly found herself being pulled into the scenery surrounding the house, enjoying the interactive queue line. She even found herself enjoying the ride, especially as it didn't go overly fast. Jane smiled, wrapping her arms around her love, when she felt her jump a little during some of the ghostly scenes. The smile had gotten bigger as she felt the blonde relax into her embrace, trusting her to keep her safe as always.

After the Phantom Manor, the two moved on quickly, Maura choosing to ride a few more easy rides such as Dumbo, It's a Small World, and Autopia. Jane chose for them to ride Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast, seeing it as a fun competition to see who could score the most points on the ride. She was surprised that her blonde girlfriend actually came close to beating her on the game, and Maura found herself thoroughly enjoying the park, especially getting to ride so close to Jane on most of the rides. Around noon, Jane suggested they take a quick break and grab some lunch at one of the quick stops. She chose Café Hyperion, knowing they could grab something quick and easy to eat before heading back out into the park. Instead of getting back on the rides, they decided to walk around, allowing their food to digest. Jane even surprised Maura by suggesting they check out several of the gift shops, and then not complaining when Maura spent nearly an hour browsing through the Disney memorabilia.

While Maura was busy browsing, Jane happened to see something that caught her eye. She wandered over to the counter, smiling as she saw a pair of diamond and gold Mickey Mouse earrings. She knew Maura was unfamiliar with the Disney characters(something which Jane planned to change as their relationship grew), but thought this would be the perfect gift to say thank you for an amazing day so far, and to remember Maura's first theme park trip by. She quickly and quietly pointed them out to the cashier and hurried to pay before the blonde noticed her absence. She stuffed the small box into her pocket while making her way back over to her girlfriend, who had just looked up in search of her.

"Hey, are you ready to head back out there and try a roller coaster?" Jane asked with a grin.

Maura nodded, feeling a little nervous, but trusting Jane. So far the brunette hadn't steered her wrong, and she knew her hand would be there to hold if she happened to be scared.

After an internal debate, Jane decided the roller coaster for Maura would be Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril, seeing that Big Thunder Mountain was closed for the day. She could tell it wasn't the tamest of roller coasters, but figured it would be better than taking Maura on Space Mountain: Mission 2. As they approached, she could sense Maura's nervousness and did her best to reassure her that she would be safe, and that roller coasters were indeed fun. Once again, Maura put her trust in Jane as they walked the queue, again getting lost in the setup and decorations adorning their pathway up to the loading platform. She then found herself laughing and screaming as they twisted, turned, and dropped on the ride, never once letting go of Jane's hand. Jane, in turn, found herself falling even more in love with the ME, as she watched her lover's face turn from slight fear to sheer enjoyment. As the ride ended and they exited the vehicle, Maura flung herself into Jane's arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining of course." Jane said with a big grin as the pair walked away from the ride.

"For making me trust you, and for turning this day that was supposed to be solely for your enjoyment into a day that I will never forget." The blonde answered breathlessly, smiling as she gazed into chocolate brown eyes.

Jane found herself blushing lightly as she pulled Maura in for another gentle kiss. The pair decided to walk around a bit more, and Jane spotted an arcade in the distance. She knew that was another pastime from her own childhood that Maura had never gotten to experience and was determined to change that. She pulled the blonde along, laughing as she saw Maura's face.

"You've been on your first ride today, and your first roller coaster. Now it's time to show you your first arcade and teach you how to play these games." Jane said with a grin as she led Maura to the coin machines. She quickly deposited some money and grabbed up their tokens, leading Maura along the bright lights and noises. She watched Maura gaze around at the different games before she finally settled on the skee ball area. With Maura being a whiz at figuring out angles and velocity, she was quick to learn how to score points and win dozens of tickets. The two played until their tokens were gone, and the two found an unsuspecting family to pass along their winnings to. Maura glanced down at her watch and realized it was close to their reservation time, so she grabbed Jane by the hand, leading her along back to Main Street.

They arrived at Walt's with minutes to spare, and Maura was quite pleased that they were seated in a more private area. Jane was also pleased, as she knew this would be a great time to surprise Maura with her souvenir from earlier. She shifted anxiously in her seat, waiting for the server to take their orders so they could be alone once again.

"Babe, I have to thank you again for today. This has been absolutely amazing." Jane said, taking Maura's hand and lacing their fingers together from across the table.

"Oh, Jane! You don't need to thank me. I actually enjoyed this, way more than I expected to. Thank you for showing me a day of fun, and teaching me to let go and just be."

"Don't thank me yet. I, uhm, I wanted to find a way to thank you, and I saw something in a store earlier that caught my eye." Jane said nervously as she reached down into her pocket and retrieved a small box. She handed it over to Maura, holding her breath as the blonde opened it and gasped.

"Jane! They…they're beautiful! When did you do this?"

"While you were browsing around, I saw these and snuck over to the counter. I was back before you even realized I was gone. You really like them?"

Maura got up from the table and walked around to Jane, motioning for her to move her seat back as well. She gently sat herself down on Jane's lap and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Maura asked, trying to catch her breath before walking back to her seat.

"Mmmm, it does. How long before we get back to our place?" Jane asked, her eyes darkening.

"That depends on how fast we get out of here." Maura said with a wink taking Jane's hand from across the table.

"Then we're leaving as soon as we eat. I won't need dessert here. Not when I hope to have some when we get home." The brunette responded nervously.

Maura bit back a moan at the thought of her and Jane finally taking that next step and flagged down the server.

"We've had a change of plans. Could you cancel that order? I will make sure you are compensated." Maura said, looking at Jane with smoldering hazel eyes. She could see Jane visibly gulp as she stood to pay and walk towards the exit, with the brunette trailing closely behind her.

"What was that about?" Jane asked, smiling hopefully.

"Dinner can also wait. Right now, I'm hungry for dessert." Maura replied with a smirk as they headed for the exit of the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**As stated from the beginning, I own nothing!**

 **This chapter is kind of short, but it's mainly a filler based on where I left off previously. The adventures will continue next week!**

For Jane, it seemed like the trip back to the apartment took forever, especially since she was already a bit nervous. She was without a doubt ready to take the next step with Maura, especially after such a wonderful day. But that did nothing to calm her. She knew realistically she had nothing to worry about. This was Maura, her sweet loveable girlfriend who would not make fun of her or judge her for not knowing exactly what to do with a woman. No, Maura would be the one to gently guide her, sooth her, and calm her every worry. Even now, as she was nervously rubbing her palms, she felt Maura's worried gaze on her and quickly looked up to give her a small smile.

"Are you okay Jane? If you're not ready for this, I…"

"Shhh, I promise Maur, I'm ready. I'm more than ready." Jane said, reaching to grasp the blonde's hands. "I'm just feeling a bit nervous. I mean, I've never been with a woman before." Jane whispered softly as the taxi was slowing to a stop outside of the apartment.

Maura quickly paid the driver, keeping one of Jane's hands clasped firmly in hers, and gently pulled the brunette out of the car behind her. The couple slowly walked up the stairs, only dropping hands while the blonde unlocked the door. Once inside, Maura busied herself with the locks while Jane went to make herself more comfortable, removing her shoes and placing them neatly by the door. She took one look at Maura, seeing the blonde's nervousness starting to surface as well, and steeled herself. As soon as Maura removed her shoes, she was taken aback as Jane snaked her arms around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Shall we move to the bedroom and see about this dessert you were wanting at the restaurant?" Jane asked huskily, her voice dropping a few octaves deeper than usual.

Maura moaned softly, hearing the change in Jane's voice while also noting her pupils dilating. "Subtle signs of sexual arousal," Maura thought to herself while pulling the brunette in again for another kiss, quickly getting lost in the moment. She felt the brunette's hands start to wander as the kiss deepened, tongues dueling for dominance. Maura lost all resolve once she heard Jane moan and broke the kiss, panting.

"Bedroom. Now." The blonde said, taking Jane's hand in hers and quickly making their way down the hallway.

Once inside the bedroom, Jane quickly shut the door as Maura began stripping her own t-shirt and pants off. When the brunette turned and saw her beautiful girlfriend standing there in only her bra and panties, she gulped audibly. Although they had seen each other naked several times over the years, especially the past few days, Jane was always taken aback each and every time by the blonde's beauty. She still could not fully grasp that the woman standing in front of her was truly hers, and that Maura wanted to be with her.

"See something you like, Detective?" Maura asked sultrily, reaching around behind her to unclasp her bra. She quickly rid herself of the offending material before slipping her panties off as well, hazel eyes never leaving chocolate brown ones.

"How did I ever get so damn lucky, Maur?" Jane asked huskily, quickly stripping her clothes off as well. The blonde moved in closer, helping to rid Jane of the last layers of clothing.

"That's something I ask myself everyday as well, Jane." Maura whispered as she pulled the brunette in for a searing kiss, both women moaning as their breasts came into contact with each other. Jane held onto Maura's hips, guiding her backwards slowly towards the bed. Once the blonde's knees hit the mattress, Jane playfully pushed her backwards, causing a small squeal.

"Jane!" Maura said, giggling a little before wiggling her way backwards towards the headboard. The giggle turned into a moan as Jane crawled seductively towards her, waggling her eyebrows as she did so. She gently settled herself on top of Maura, brushing back blonde waves as she looked deep into beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you so much Maur, and I still can't believe how damn lucky I am to be with you right now." She said lovingly as she caressed her girlfriend's face, wiping away tears that had formed before leaning down to kiss her gently.

Gentleness quickly gave way to passion as Maura started to run her hands up and down Jane's slender back, pulling the brunette impossibly closer and moaning at the contact. The brunette shifted slightly, pushing her leg in between the blonde's and pressing it up into her center, causing another moan to come out.

"Jane, please. No teasing. I need you now." Maura panted, taking the brunette's hand and guiding it between their bodies. Jane groaned as her fingers encountered slick, wet heat. She looked at Maura for any hesitation before she slowly started to caress her bundle of nerves.

"Mmmm, Jane. More, I need more." The blonde mumbled, shifting her hips up to meet every caress of the brunette. She managed to slip her hand down without warning and started to lightly rub Jane's center as well, moaning loudly at the wetness she found waiting for her.

"Together, my love. We need to do this together." Jane whispered, shifting so that Maura could get a better angle. They looked deep into each other's eyes before entering each other, first with one finger and quickly following with another.

Jane allowed Maura to set the pace, and followed her the best she could while also attempting to keep her eyes open. In all of her life, she had never felt as complete or as in love as she did in that very moment. Sex for her had always been about release and nothing more. This time, she truly understood the words making love. She leaned in to kiss Maura, trying to convey her feelings the best she could. The kiss ended much too quickly for both, needing air desperately.

Movements became more and more frantic as both women neared their impending release. Jane could no longer keep her hips still as she met Maura thrust for thrust, just as the blonde had been doing to her as well. When Jane felt her walls tightening, she maneuvered her hand so her thumb would brush the blonde's straining bundle of nerves. As she felt Maura do the same, she felt herself begin to tumble over the edge, with her lover following quickly behind her.

Jane finally managed to roll herself off of Maura, pulling the blonde into her side as tightly as possible. She felt her lover smiling into the embrace and sighed lightly, finally feeling complete and happy for once in her life.

"I love you so much Maur. Thank you for a wonderful day and an even better evening."

"Mmm, it was my pleasure hon." Maura said with a smile, looking up to plant a kiss on the Detective's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**As stated from the beginning, I own nothing. If I did, Rizzles would have happened for sure!**

 **Thank you all once again for all of the positive feedback, especially with the last chapter. I was extremely nervous to post it. I know I said adventures would continue this chapter, but I feel something else needs to happen first. So here we go, it's short but sweet!**

The next morning, Maura woke with the sun beaming through the curtains. She attempted to stretch and smiled as she felt a very naked Jane behind her, pulling her in closer. She also smiled at her slight soreness, remembering very well last night's activities. The blonde smiled happily, still not able to fully believe that her and Jane had finally taken that final step from friends, to girlfriends, to now lovers.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jane mumbled sleepily into Maura's hair. "I can't sleep for the sound of the wheels turning in your head."

"Jane, that's impossible." Maura said, chuckling as she turned to face her lover. The blonde leaned in, gently brushing wild black curls from Jane's face before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm, maybe so, but I know you well enough and something is on your mind. So spill, what's wrong?"

"That's just it Jane," Maura said, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down the brunette's arm. "Nothing at all is wrong. In fact, everything is right. So perfectly right and I'm still having a bit of trouble believing that everything is real. But I see you lying here, naked, and I'm very sure that last night wasn't a dream." She said with a dimpled smile.

Jane squinted against the sunlight as she finally opened her eyes to gaze at her girlfriend. Seeing the smile that she knew Maura reserved just for her, she felt her heart melting once again and leaned in for another kiss.

"It was most definitely not a dream, my love. It was so much better than anything I ever dreamed." Jane admitted, blushing slightly.

"So, you're saying you fantasized about us being together before?" Maura asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, maybe? A few times? Dammit, Maura, you should know I've fantasized about this for several years now! I told you I've been in love with you for several years, and that includes fantasies. I know I'm a prude when it comes to sex, but I do have fantasies and ideas. Haven't you had dreams and fantasies about being together?"

Maura blushed slightly, nodding her head. She didn't want to scare Jane by admitting just how often she had dreamed of being in bed together, finally making love, or any other sexual fantasies she had thought of when it came to the gorgeous brunette. She knew within time, these would all come to light. But for now, she thought it best not to overwhelm her lover.

"Maur, I'm not even going to ask why you're blushing. I know, you probably think I will freak out or something. I promise though, I'm going to try harder to not be as prudish when it comes to sex and discussing it. As long as we're in the privacy of our house, or bedroom. With no one else around." Jane said, giving the blonde a fake stern look before breaking into a smile.

"And I promise to not talk about sex as much, my love. Whatever you feel comfortable with, that's what we'll stick with." Maura said, sealing her promise with a kiss.

The two stayed in bed a bit longer, cuddling and enjoying just being with each other, until Jane's stomach started rumbling, making Maura giggle. The two finally threw on some comfy clothes and made their way to the kitchen, unable to be apart for more than a few minutes. While Maura prepared healthy omelets for them, Jane made the coffee and set out some fruit. Usually she would at least protest eating anything remotely healthy for breakfast (or any meal), but today, she gave in and allowed Maura to take care of them both.

Once breakfast was over, the pair decided to spend the day, mainly lounging and watching movies on Netflix. After a few films though, Maura suggested browsing through apartments again in the DC and Quantico area, seeing if anything appealed to the both of them. Jane stared at her girlfriend in shock as the words registered in her brain.

"Maur….are you telling me you're seriously thinking of moving with me?" Jane asked, not wanting to get her hopes up if she had misread the blonde. She knew they had discussed this in length at the very beginning of their trip, but they had decided not to make any decisions until the end of the month.

"Jane, I'm saying I cannot imagine living without you anymore. And I know, I suggested we wait to see how we feel after a month together. But honey, I know without a doubt, this is it for me. Wherever you are is where I want to be. I'm sure some will say we're moving too fast or UPS-ing it…."

"U-Hauling, babe. It's called U-Hauling it." Jane said, shaking her head and laughing. No matter how much Maura had learned socially, she still had trouble with colloquialisms. And it still always made Jane giggle.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's not moving too fast for me. Not when I've felt this way for as long as I have. And I am not letting you leave Paris unless I am by your side. What would be the point in staying here if…."

Jane silenced the babbling blonde with a searing kiss. Pushing the laptop gently aside, she pulled the petite M.E. onto her lap, holding her tight as their kisses became more passionate.

As the two finally broke apart for air, dark hazel eyes met smoldering chocolate ones. "So I take that kiss as a yes? You feel the same and want to move in together?"

"You can take that kiss as meaning hell yes, my love. And we can start the apartment hunt later. Right now, all I want to do is get you into that comfy bed and show you just how happy I am for you to be moving with me."

Maura let out a squeal as Jane swiftly stood up, carrying the blonde bridal style down the hall before depositing her on the bed. She quickly pulled the brunette down on top of her, both collapsing into giggles and soft moans as they began slowly exploring each other's bodies again.

While the night before had been somewhat frantic and full of nervous energy, this time around both women were much more confident in their moves. Jane knew the spot behind Maura's ear that drove her to the brink of insanity when she kissed it and slowly licked it. Meanwhile, the blonde knew that a curl of her fingers was more than enough to send the brunette flying over the edge, especially when her thumb would graze a tight bundle of nerves. And Jane learned quickly that Maura loved to be on top, a position that she was coming to love herself as she could see all of the blonde in front of her. They both also learned that they preferred to come together, especially while gazing deeply into the others' eyes. And as they basked in the afterglow once again, they both learned that while with other lovers Jane hated cuddling, when it came to Maura, she adored being cuddled and spooned.

 **More adventures and apartment hunting next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, nothing belongs to me. Jane & Maura belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, & Jan Nash. **

**I know I promised to update weekly, and I apologize for having to take last week off. Work schedules got a bit crazy, so I wound up sleeping all day and working all night. Little time was left for writing. Hopefully things will calm down now and I can keep up weekly**

As the days in Paris passed by, Jane and Maura grew impossibly closer. They had spent several days in the apartment, learning one another's body, eating plenty of take out, and also searching for a place to live. After a little deliberation, Maura finally convinced Jane it would be wiser to just go ahead and purchase a house instead of renting a condo or apartment. Jane finally agreed, especially once she realized her and Maura had practically lived together off and on the past seven years anyway. It didn't take long however for them to find a place they could both agree on. It was close enough to Quantico for Jane not to have a terrible commute daily, but still in D.C. where Maura would be searching for work. They would also be close to the hustle and bustle, which they were both accustomed to, but also able to get away from the city life when they needed a break. The house itself suited both women, with extra bedrooms to turn into a workout room for Jane and a home office for Maura. It also came with a nice patio area, perfect for inviting their friends and family from Boston over. With both being in agreeance, Maura called the real estate agent and placed an offer. She knew it could take a few weeks for an offer to be accepted, or a counteroffer to be placed, so the sooner they made theirs the better.

By the time the third week in Paris was beginning, Jane decided it was time to finally visit the Eiffel Tower. She had wanted to surprise Maura with a special date there, but found it difficult to plan anything when she knew so little about the city. She finally gave in and asked Maura to help her in planning a perfect date, to where they could visit the structure both during the daylight hours and stay nearby until night when they could see the city lit up. Maura did a quick online search to find out the best time to visit, planning an evening trip where they could easily enjoy the structure without spending an entire day there. She knew they should get there early enough to be able to enjoy everything the tower has to offer, especially the level 2 views, and early enough to enjoy dinner at the restaurant. Maura quickly filled Jane in on everything she needed to know, and then showed her the weather forecast for the next several days, allowing Jane to pick the perfect day and time to go. They also decided to go ahead and book a reservation for the restaurant, knowing that otherwise they may not be able to get a table.

A few days later, the pair embarked on their journey via the Metro. Maura suggested they get off at the Trocadero stop, as they could get better full-length pictures of the Tower, as well as enjoying the walk to the structure. Jane readily agreed and laced her fingers through Maura's as they rode along, with the petite blonde rattling off facts about Paris and the building of the Eiffel Tower the entire ride.

As they reached their stop, Jane quickly led Maura off the Metro, never letting go of her hand. Once they were on the ground, Jane moved her hand from grasping Maura's to the small of her back, which elicited a grin from the blonde. She knew that would be one thing she would never tire of with the brunette. Jane's hand only left her place on Maura's back for a few moments to snap a few photos, and to pull her girlfriend in for a quick hug as they enjoyed the view. As they began walking again, her hand naturally gravitated back into place.

"I cannot believe how beautiful the Eiffel Tower truly is Maur, especially seeing it here in person. Pictures truly don't do it justice."

The blonde smiled, agreeing with Jane as they took their time strolling along. As they made their way up to the Tower, the two quickly joined the queue line to purchase their tickets. Both agreed they would take the stairs up to the first and second levels, even though they knew it would be a long walk up. Once they made it to the first level, Jane marveled at the architecture surrounding them, and was drawn to the glass see-through floor.

"Jane, I…I think I'm going to just wait over here." Maura said nervously, walking backwards away from the floor.

"Aw, come on Maur! It's totally safe, I promise. They wouldn't let us walk over it otherwise. Come with me? I won't let go of you the entire time."

Maura hesitated for several moments, looking between Jane's hand, her deep brown eyes, and the floor that was scaring her. She knew without a doubt that Jane would die protecting her if it came down to it, but she was still terrified. Finally, after several deep breaths, Maura reached forward and grasped Jane's hand tightly.

"Promise you won't let go?" She asked, hazel eyes searching brown ones for reassurance.

"I swear. Just hold onto me and don't look down. Keep looking straight ahead, Maur. See, you've got this baby." Jane whispered in her ear, trying to reassure her love that there was nothing to fear.

Once they made their way across, Maura released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. They continued to explore the first level, deciding to save the gift shop for last. A quick glance at her watch told Maura they needed to start making their way over to the 58 Tour Eiffel for their dinner reservations. They had chosen to go for the early dinner so they would still have time to explore level two afterwards before ascending to the top for the ultimate view. Once seated, Jane gestured to Maura to order for them both, trusting her completely with her taste in food. Maura ordered the Trout, along with the Roasted Poultry Supreme and Profiterole for dessert. For Jane, she chose the King Prawns, Tender Beef Steak, along with the same dessert (as she knew Jane adored ice cream and chocolate sauce). The two enjoyed sipping on their champagne as they awaited the starter. Jane was surprised at how much she enjoyed the prawns, and even shared with Maura, also giving in and tasting her girlfriend's trout as well. The main course really won Jane over, who had been craving a steak and potatoes. The two often shared loving glances as they shared their dishes, and then took turns feeding each other dessert as well.

Once the check had been taken care of, the two walked the next flights of stairs to level two, where Jane was once again in awe of the view. Maura, refusing to look downwards, quickly pointed out different landmarks to Jane, smiling as the brunette also pointed some out correctly to her as well. As the sun was setting, the two quickly made their way over to the elevator. The line was short, as promised in the online brochures, and they were at the top of the Tower in no time.

Jane, knowing Maura's fear of heights would be worse at this level, positioned herself behind her love, wrapping both arms securely around the petite woman, as they stood off to the side, watching the sunset. The brunette couldn't stop herself from stealing small kisses here and there, to which Maura didn't mind at all. Jane found her heart swelling with love as she saw the blonde's face illuminated in the soft glow of the fading sun.

"I love you so much." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, smiling as the smaller woman turned in her arms to lightly kiss her lips.

"I love you too, Jane. I'm so glad you're here with me and that we're here like this finally."

"We have wasted a lot of time, haven't we Maur? Too much time running from our feelings when we should have been together this whole time." Jane mused, looking a little forlorn.

"All that matters is that we're here now, baby. The past is in the past. We have an amazing future to look forward to."

As they gazed out at the sun disappearing over the horizon, Jane couldn't help herself as the words spilled out, in barely a whisper.

"Then marry me."

 **Don't kill me for another cliffhanger! LOL, what do y'all think? Do you think Maura heard? Or was Jane much too quiet? I know they're moving rather quickly, but remember, they have been through a lot the past seven years. It's not like anything is really new to them, other than sex of course.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always stated, I do not own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, & Jan Nash. I only own the ideas in my head, which scream that Rizzles should have happened. **

**Thank you all once again for the lovely feedback, both posted here and sent to me in private. You all are what feed my muse and keep me writing more and more! Hence, another chapter this weekend! Since I missed last weekend, I thought I could surprise everyone before my week gets crazy again.**

 _As they gazed out at the sun disappearing over the horizon, Jane couldn't help herself as the words spilled out, in barely a whisper._

" _Then marry me."_

Maura stood in shock for a few moments, not breathing and trying to make sure she heard the words right that spilled from her girlfriend's mouth. When Jane made no move to loosen her grip, she quickly spun around in her arms.

"Jane, did….did you just say what I think you said?" Maura asked, hoping not to show too much hope in her eyes.

"Uhm, that depends on what you think I said and if it's something you wanted to hear." Jane mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious and nervous.

In truth, Jane had pictured herself proposing to Maura atop of the Eiffel Tower. However, in her mind she would have the perfect ring already chosen, they both would have been dressed up, with herself being in a little black dress that she knew Maura loved, and with Maura in an emerald green gown that would bring out the colors in her eyes. However, her mouth got ahead of her mind and allowed the words to slip out. Now she just hoped and prayed Maura was receptive of the idea and not scared away by things happening so quickly between them.

"Well, I think…and I hope….that you just asked me to marry you. Is that true Jane, do you really want to marry me?" Maura asked, her eyes starting to glisten.

Jane, hearing the change in her girlfriend's voice, finally looked up to meet hazel eyes. When she saw the unshed tears and the hope in those eyes, she knew. She knew things weren't moving too quickly, and her fear quickly dissipated.

"This wasn't how I envisioned it happening, but yes babe. I did ask you to marry me. And I hope you will agree to become my wife one day in the near future. I can't see my future anymore without you in it. The truth is, I could never see my future without you by my side, either as my best friend or as my lover. And now, now when I envision our future, it's with you by my side still, but as my wife. So, will you do me the honor? Will you marry me?"

By this point, Maura gave up trying to hold back the tears. As Jane ended her speech, the blonde flung her arms around her girlfriend and whispered in her ear as they embraced and cried together, "Yes, yes, and a million more yeses."

Jane pulled back long enough to crash their lips together, sealing their engagement with a passionate kiss.

"You know this means we have some ring shopping to do." The brunette mumbled in between kisses.

"Mmm, yes we do. We need to find rings for both of us. And I guess this means we need to have a little video chat tonight with our families, am I right?"

"Mauraaaaa, can't that wait until tomorrow?" Jane asked, huffing and whining. "Can't we celebrate tonight, just me and you, and THEN tell our crazy families? You know if we tell them now, we'll be on the computer until sometime tomorrow."

Maura couldn't help but laugh at her fiancée. She knew, however, that the taller woman was correct, especially when it came to her future mother-in-law. Not only would they be dropping the bombshell that they are now a couple, but that they are a couple who are to be married at some time in the very near future if Maura had it her way. Angela would definitely keep them on for a chat much longer than she would want, not to mention having to break the news to not only Hope and Cailin, but also Constance and her father as well. They would also need to talk with Frankie and Nina, as well as Tommy and Korsak. The more Maura considered it, the more she agreed with Jane…they could wait another few hours to let everyone in on their great news.

"Well, since you've put it that way…and we know your mother will keep us online for hours wanting details…we can wait. Now, my love, I believe we should be heading down and getting back to our apartment."

Jane raised her eyebrows when she caught the look in her lover's eye and couldn't help but smile knowing that once they got back to the apartment, they would be celebrating in many ways.

"We can head back on one condition." Jane whispered sexily in the blonde's ear, eliciting a moan from the petite woman. "We celebrate first with a nice, hot, steaming bubble bath. THEN, we can make love all…night….long." The brunette finished with a nibble to Maura's earlobe and a seductive kiss to the neck.

"Jane, we can do anything you want. But right now, I want to get the hell off of this Tower and back to the privacy of our own place. Otherwise I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions."

Jane groaned, before grasping Maura's hand and dragging her to the elevator line. They were lucky enough to be leaving before a huge crowd gathered, so their wait time was cut much shorter than expected. Jane kept finding it harder and harder to keep her thoughts from straying and inwardly groaned as she realized they had to walk across the way to get to the Metro stop. She tried thinking of anything to ease the throbbing between her legs, to no avail when she felt the blonde tracing tiny circles on her hand while giving her sly looks.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Jane asked huskily, her eyes a much deeper shade of brown than earlier.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing to you." Maura replied innocently. "The same exact thing you did when you proposed, and kissed my neck the way you did." She smiled sweetly, reaching up to lightly graze Jane's neck with the tip of her tongue. When she pulled back, the brunette noticed how dilated the blonde's pupils had become and groaned again. She knew without a doubt the ride back to the apartment would be the ride from hell, especially with Maura already teasing her before they were even seated.

Jane had indeed been correct in guessing that the ride would be pure torture. Maura made sure to sit as close as humanly possible throughout the entire ride, and used every available moment to rub circles on Jane's inner thigh, each time moving her hand higher and higher until the brunette finally put her hand down, begging her to stop. As they arrived back at the station, Jane hurried Maura off the Metro and stopped to lift her into her arms, bridal style, which brought out a squeal from the blonde.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked, giggling and holding on as Jane quickly strode towards their apartment.

"I'm getting us home a lot quicker. That bath is going to have to wait. Right now, all I want is you, in our bed, naked. And the quicker that happens, the less chance I have of being arrested for possible public lewdness." Jane replied, smiling as Maura gasped in shock. The blonde was used to Jane being a prude when it came to sex. However, she would soon realize she unleashed a sexual side of Jane that the brunette didn't even know existed.

 **Short and sweet, right? One more question….do you all want sexy times in the next chapter, or shall I skip ahead to the chats with family and friends?**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always stated, I do not own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, & Jan Nash. **

**To all of my loyal readers: I owe you all an apology. The past two months have been literal hell, which is why I have not updated until now. Those of you that are close to me know what all has been going on….for others; just know I am deeply sorry. Things were hectic and my mind was not in a good place for writing, especially when 95% of you requested sexy times for this chapter ;) I do hope this will make up for my absence! Warning, this is basically all smut with a little sappiness. If it's not your thing, you may want to skip over this chapter. You've been warned!**

Jane and Maura made it back to the apartment in record time, with Jane's long, hurried strides. Maura had to force back laughter bubbling up in her throat as the brunette refused to put her down and allow her to walk. The blonde held on as tightly as she could while Jane made her way up to the door. She put Maura down just long enough to unlock the apartment; once inside, the blonde felt herself being lifted up by her ass and gently pushed against the door, the brunette feeling for the lock while kissing and working over her fiancée's neck, alternating between licks and bites.

"Jane…" Maura gasped, throwing her head back and making her neck more accessible.

"Mmm, I told you I couldn't wait to get you home baby." Jane whispered into Maura's neck. She let out a soft moan as she felt the blonde wrap her legs tighter around her waist.

"Bedroom?" Jane asked, looking up from her ministrations long enough to meet darkened hazel eyes.

"No. I have a better idea." Maura replied, almost laughing at the bewildered look on Jane's face. "I promise, you'll enjoy what I have in store for us." She squirmed a little, until the brunette finally put her down gently on the floor, then quickly laced their fingers together as she led Jane into the bathroom.

"I know you said never mind the bath earlier, but a bath can be quite sensual. And sex is possible, and in fact very pleasurable." The blonde murmured quietly, looking back at deep chocolate eyes for a reaction.

"As long as I have you in between my legs, naked…I'm all for a bath with you." Jane said, pulling Maura backwards and into her arms once again. Leaning down, the two quickly fell into a passionate kiss, tongues dueling for dominance. Maura almost lost all control when she felt Jane caressing her backside, and rocked her hips searching for anything to help relieve the ache between her legs.

After several minutes, Maura finally found the willpower to break the kiss, leaning heavily into Jane to catch her breath. She made her way over to the tub, turned the water on, and quickly adjusted the temperature. While waiting for the tub to fill, she turned back towards Jane, and had to do a double take when she saw the brunette had stripped down to nothing.

Jane, smirking at the look on Maura's face, slowly sauntered over to the blonde, gently turning her around so Maura's back was now to her. She slowly, teasingly pulled the shirt out of Maura's pants, lifting it up and over her head before tossing it to the side. She then kissed and nipped all along newly exposed skin before quickly unhooking the bra that was in the way, tossing it beside the shirt. Kissing her way down, Jane finally removed the blonde's pants, then pulled her panties down using her teeth, which made Maura groan. The brunette spun Maura around so she was facing her, and alternated between kissing and licking up the blonde's legs, before placing the smallest of kisses right above her center. She then quickly stood up, glancing over the blonde's shoulder at the water, and led her love back towards the tub, turning off the water before helping the petite girl into the tub.

Once Maura was settled, Jane quickly climbed in and settled herself behind her, pulling her back into her arms. Both moaned as their skin connected, and Maura quickly turned her head to engage Jane in another heated kiss. The blonde moaned again and had to pull away from the kiss when she felt her lover's hand cupping her breast, gently massaging and teasing. She threw her head back and moaned louder when fingers started lightly pinching her rosy nipples, squirming and trying not to beg for Jane's hands to move lower. As if the brunette was reading her mind, she slowly dipped her other hand lower until it met wet heat. Maura tried to be mindful of the water, but couldn't stop her hips from jerking forward as Jane slowly started teasing her opening before circling her clit. The blonde leaned back, opening her legs wider to accommodate the brunette's hand, and threw her arms back, fully giving herself over to the love of her life.

Jane could barely contain her arousal as she watched Maura slowly coming undone in her arms. She could feel just how aroused her lover was as well and knew this round wouldn't take long. Just as she suspected, once she entered the blonde and thrust her fingers a few times, Maura was bucking, coming undone and moaning loudly. Jane couldn't help the proud look on her face; she was still in amazement that a few touches could elicit this type of response from the woman she loved more than life itself. She gently kissed the blonde's temple as she brought her down from her high gently, slowly removing her fingers, causing her lover to groan at the sudden loss

Once Maura had fully recovered, she went to drain the tub and motioned for Jane to stand up. They took their time, helping each other dry off, and decided to forego any clothes. Maura once again laced her fingers through Jane's and pulled her quickly to the bedroom, motioning for her lover to lie down in the center. She crawled sexily up to Jane, letting her hair fall around her face, framing it just so. Jane groaned as Maura bent to kiss her clit, then made her way north, kissing along the way until she reached her lips. The kiss quickly became heated again as Maura went to straddle the brunette. Jane moaned deeply as she felt the blonde's center against her own and bucked up, seeking any sort of friction to ease the throbbing she felt in her clit. Maura felt the movement and quickly broke the kiss. Reaching down in between them, she teasingly ran her fingers through the brunette's wetness, moaning herself at just how ready her love was for her, and felt her own wetness start to pool once again.

Having an idea in mind, Maura quickly maneuvered herself, throwing her right leg over Jane's left before moving her left under Jane's right. Jane glanced up just in time to see Maura swivel herself into position, then moaned loudly when she felt their centers meet. In all her years of sleeping with men, Jane had never felt as hot or as much of a connection as she was feeling in that moment. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but she was sure she could feel the blonde's clit throbbing against her own as they slowly started to grind against each other.

After several moments, Jane held onto Maura as she moved into a sitting position, wanting to be as close to her lover as humanly possible. Their new position gave them both a better means to grind into each other, and more pleasure from the added pressure. Jane was thrilled as well, feeling their breasts pressed together, and being able to hold her lover more closely. Maura, in turn, enjoyed getting to kiss while in their intimate position, when their breathing would allow it.

Between kissing and being able to move and shift more freely to apply the best pressure to their clits, the two both found themselves plummeting towards their orgasms much quicker than either expected. Jane never thought she would be able to come in this position, but feeling Maura's wetness mixing with her own, along with their nipples constantly coming into contact brought her over the edge. She attempted to stave hers off as long as possible, but once she heard Maura's change in breathing, she made eye contact with the blonde and quickly fell over the edge, bucking hard while still holding tightly to her love. Maura, meeting Jane's eyes and somehow managing to hold eye contact, also quickly came with an intensity she had never felt before.

As the two slowly came down, they collapsed, still holding onto one another with their legs intertwined. Maura had tears in her eyes, and one look at Jane made her burst into tears. The brunette, usually the one who refused to show emotion, was also in tears, finally feeling a connection she had been missing her entire life.

"I love you so much Maura. I cannot wait to marry you and spend our lives together." Jane whispered through her tears.

Sniffling, Maura smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette's tears away.

"I love you too Jane. More than I ever thought was humanly possible. And I cannot wait to be your wife and start our lives together."

 **The talk with the family will be coming up next, along with more sweet and sexy moments along the way! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
